Modern techniques for mobile communication provide users with the ability to communicate across a wide variety of different geographical areas. For example, wireless cellular networks have been deployed that provide cellular coverage in many different areas. Typically, cellular networks are deployed by cellular operators that are licensed to operate in a particular portion of the radio spectrum, and that leverage cellular base stations that are geographically distributed to provide wireless coverage.
While cellular services provided by these cellular operators provide their subscribers with convenient access to wireless communication, there remain portions of spectrum that are underutilized. For instance, “white spaces” represent portions of spectrum that are not specifically allocated for wireless service for a particular entity, and that may be used for various purposes. White spaces, along with other underutilized portions of radio spectrum, for example, may be used on an ad hoc basis for various types of wireless signal transmission. However, determining fair distribution of white spaces among different wireless devices seeking access presents a number of challenges.